


Savior

by leonthegardener



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonthegardener/pseuds/leonthegardener
Summary: Every great hero needs a great villain.





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> So, after watching Far From Home spending hours thinking about if Mysterio was dead or alive in the end, I came to a conclusion. Quentin Beck is a selfish person, and he does the things that he does so he can get something out of it. Why turn Peter into a bad guy if he wasn't going to live long enough to reap the rewards?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this quick and dirty exploration into the mind of Quentin Beck.

There was a thought that was brewing in Quentin Beck's mind as he disabled the illusions around the Tower Bridge. Sure, he needed Spider-Man to die right here in order to keep up his act as Mysterio. But as he saw the kid bounce around and take down the drones Beck started to realize this might be more difficult than he realized. There was a good chance that Peter might wind up defeating him.

It would certainly not be ideal, but he could still come out of this on top. Quentin Beck is an intellectual, a proven expert at mesmerizing the public with his performances. If he could get the whole world to believe he was a hero, perhaps he could get the whole world to believe that Spider-Man was a menace. A villain.  
  
Beck could easily imagine the story played out for the entire world. It would be so believable. Peter Parker, a timid but ambitious teenager from Queens, hand-picked by Tony Stark to become his student, thrust into his mentor's empty spotlight after his heroic and untimely death. Young Peter would mourn and grieve, but deep down he might be excited. Maybe he always wanted to play this role, to become the next Iron Man.  
  
But much to that youth's surprise, a new hero comes around and saves the world from the threat of the Elementals. Suddenly, young Peter realizes that his dream to carry on Stark's legacy is in jeopardy. Some newcomer from another world becoming more famous and respected in a few days than he ever did working alongside Stark? Surely that must have ate away at that troubled young genius's heart and mind. Envy and ambition would drive the boy mad, made him want to do something drastic to reclaim his promised spotlight.  
  
Tony willed the EDITH drones to Peter after his death, right? So naturally, Peter could have decided to stage a fake Elemental attack in London, conjure up a fake Mysterio to discredit his upstart rival, maybe even unleash some destruction on an unsuspecting city. Hey, he's a teenager, and teenagers sure love violence and destruction, right? And power like that can easily corrupt a young, malleable mind like his.  
  
Mysterio would try to stop him of course, because that is what heroes do. Perhaps he would pull it off, and the world would join him in lamenting this tragedy, of Stark's vision corrupting yet another soul, ruining yet another life. That would be believable, yes. But...perhaps it would be more fun, more compelling if he wound up losing. To let young Peter think he had saved the day, ignorant to what the story was really going to be, what the people were really going to believe.  
  
Mysterio would become a martyr, a victim of a selfish child's desire to play superhero. But after the world mourned Mysterio just as they mourned their fallen heroes from five years ago, he would return in a deus ex machina style. He would fight the wicked little brat who couldn't accept that there were other heroes besides him in this marvelous, beautiful world.

Yes...Beck liked that. It might wind up being even better than this plan he created. Every great hero needs a great villain. Captain America and HYDRA. Thor and Loki. And now, Mysterio and Spider-Man. The world would be captivated by their battles, cheering their champion Mysterio and joining him in the fight against their pariah Spider-Man.  
  
Perhaps he could even make his own version of the Avengers. A great hero surrounded by other great heroes. There were bound to be others like Beck who were wronged by Stark and would love to chip away at that idiot's legacy. Beck's team could easily come up with identities and technology for all of them, maybe even come up with a catchy name.  
  
The Savior Six...believable, no?


End file.
